Captain Jay Fuller
Captain Jay Fuller is a supporting antagonist in the 2013 Disney film, The Lone Ranger. A captain in the US Cavalry, he is called into deal with the Commanche when it appears they've broken the treaty. He was portrayed by Barry Pepper. History Following the supposed Commanche attacks, he and his soldiers were called into deal with them. He proceeded to go on a practically slaughter raiding campaign to avenge all the people who the Commanche supposedly killed. He later met up with Latham Cole at his train (who was the only official in the area) and proudly informed him that he had paid them back "Tenfold." Unaware that the Commanche attacks had been staged by Butch Cavendish, on Cole's own orders, to start a war as part of Cole's plot. Later John Reid (The Lone Ranger) arrived having caught Butch, he took him there so he could gain a trial. However while there he learned what was really going on. And managed to catch Cole at gunpoint, however Cavendish held Rebecca (John's recently deceased brothers wife) at gunpoint leading to a stand off. Captain Fuller burst in, John told him the truth about what was really going on, and how the Commanche were innocent. However Cole pointed out this meant he had murdered innocent people "tenfold" and all that blood was on his hands. Unable to except what he had done, Fuller sided with Cole. He then tried to put John to death by firing squad. However Tonto snuck into save him and during the confusion, the real Commanche attacked. Jay lead his men through the battle, mowing down the Commache's with their gatling guns. The last surviver, the chief managed to sneak up and charge on Fuller near the end of the battle. However Fuller killed him with his sword and was once again faced with what he had done. But once again he chose to brush it off and sided with Cole, who continued to corrupt him. He returned with him, to the railroad ceremony, guarding the train. However, having survived The Lone Ranger and Tonto returned. With the help of Red Harrington, a local prostitute who hated Butch, due to him taking her leg. She distracted Jay, by showing him her Ivory leg. Thus letting Tonto to them being able to steal the Train, carrying all Cole's stolen silver ore. And using a gun hidden in her false leg, she shot a cart of explosives, causing the soldiers horses to escape. Jay managed to jump onto the train just as it was escaping. He managed to detach the cars containing the silver. He then tried to shoot Tonto who was on the roof of the car he was in, but Jay was distracted by Danny Reid (the son of John's brother) firing grapes at him with his slingshot. Angrily he turned on the boy, but before he could kill him. The Lone ranger fired at him. He and the Lone Ranger (who had caught up on Silver) engaged in a gun battle, between the trains. He tried to run out of the carriage to continue the fight, but before could do anything Tonto knocked him out with a shovel. He later tried to follow Tonto when he used a ladder to swap trains. But Tonto jumped off, causing it collapse and him to fall down. He was last seen diving off the train, racing at high speeds, before it collided with the carriage containing Butch, killing him. Navigation Category:Military Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Leader Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Oppressors Category:Insecure Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Western Villains